Night
by StormyLove
Summary: The night is when Gray plans on making things up to Lucy for messing up. Late prompts for Graylu week. Enjoy and review :)


Sunlight pouring through the window, hitting a groggy Lucy, who rolled over expecting to snuggle up to Gray. Only to roll over to an empty bed, jolting up, she looked at her desk where her novel was to see a note under the ink bottle.

_Luce,_

_I won't be around the guild today. Please don't go looking for me because you will not find me. Meet me tonight at the park at 8. Wear something nice for tonight._

_Gray_

Smiling brightly, she got up and prepared for a normal day at the guild. There weren't any good high paying missions, so Erza went off to spend time with Jellal and Natsu went on another fishing trip with Happy. Changing out of her clothing from the previous night, Lucy rummaged through her closet grabbing whatever she saw first that was decent and changed. Sporting a pair of jean shorts with her key pouch secured on her belt loop, a black tank top and slipping into a pair of black flip-flops Lucy took a few minutes to check herself in the mirror before deciding everything was ok. She made her way out of her apartment and towards the guild. Walking in, she spotted Mira and Levy over at the bar chatting and giggling. Making her way over, she sat down next to her best friend.

"Morning guys what's up?" she asked the two as Mira placed the usual shake in front of her.

"What's up is the buzz around the guild about Gray and yourself." Mira told the blonde mage.

"What about us?" she inquired from the takeover mage.

"You not speaking to him and avoiding him like he was the plague for a week or so."

"Ugh that is old news. I took Levy's advice yesterday and talked to him when I got home last night from the mission. Everything is fine between us now." she informed her two giddy friends.

"If that is the case Lu-chan then where is Gray?"

Blushing slightly she mumbled her response neither Levy nor Mira could make out what she said.

"Come on Lu-chan you don't have to be embarrassed around us. We won't tell anyone we promise and we won't judge you, you know us. So where's Gray?" Levy winked as Lucy's face got redder.

"He won't be around the guild at all today. Said not to go looking for him because I won't be able to find him. I think he's planning something because he wants me to meet him at the park tonight at 8 and to wear something nice. I'll most likely have to go shopping to pick out something he hasn't seen, though it's kind of hard because you can make something casual look nice as well as something fancy. It's pretty frustrating because I have no idea what he's planning tonight." she vocalized her problem as the girls squealed out loud.

"We'll help you Lu-chan! Though who knows what he has up his sleeve. We'll doll you up so he will never forget something that important again." Levy boosted with Mira nodding in agreement. Lucy smiled and hugged her friends close. The girls chattered about the possibilities of tonight.

* * *

><p>"Guys don't you think this is a bit much?" she asked as she looked in the mirror as Mira was adding the finishing touches to her hair. She was wearing a midnight blue halter top dress, a silver lace overlay that made it look like it sparkled, like an illusion of stars, that ended above her knees, wearing a simple pair of earrings and forgoing a necklace just in case he bought her one, suggested by Levy. Mira had curled her hair and placed it in a side pony tail with a pearl clip holding it in place. Mira had also only applied a light coat of lip-gloss saying that she doesn't need a lot of make-up as she is naturally beautiful.<p>

"No way! Remember we're trying to make you breathtaking. Once he sees you it'll knock some sense into that dense head of his so he won't forget important dates." Mira said handing her a pair of low heeled shoes.

"You're gonna knock him dead Lu-chan. You never told us what you got him for your six month."

"Nope I didn't and nor am I going too. You guys will find out later." she stuck her tongue out, putting his gift in her purse along with her gate keys.

"Ara Ara you need to get going Lucy or you'll be late." Mira suggested as she looked at the time.

"Kyaaaa. See you guys later." she ran out of the apartment and made her way to the park.

"Those two are just the cutest together. Don't you agree Levy?"

"Totally Mira. Lu-chan has her prince finally. She just needs to remember to think before jumping to conclusions." She stated with a smile.

"Soooo Levy, how are things going with Gajeel? You two are also the cutest couple I've seen."

Levy blushed as she tried to get her way out of talking about her relationship with Gajeel by getting the conversation back on what Gray has planned for Lucy.

~~~~  
>Lucy ran her way into the park not knowing where to find Gray. He wasn't specific in his note in where to meet him. As she passed a bench, she backtracked as she saw a pink envelope with her name on it. Walking over to the bench, she picked up the envelope and pulled out a note.<p>

_Luce,_

_If you found this note that means you haven't found me yet. Head back to the park gates and wait for me with your eyes closed._

_Gray_

Tucking the note back into its envelope she put it in her purse and she made her way back to the park gates. Closing her eyes, she waited for her secretive boyfriend to come fetch her. A few minutes after she arrived, she felt a ribbon of silk covering her eyes startling her. A soft hand rested on her shoulder as the person spoke.

"There's no need to be scared Lucy, it's just me Juvia." the water mage spoke.

"What are you doing Juvia? I'm supposed to meet Gray here." she questioned.

"I know Lucy, I am to bring you to Gray-sama."

"Uhhh Juvia what's going on? My note said that Gray was going to meet me here. So why are you taking me to him if he is supposed to be here?" she asked very confusingly.

"Gray-sama asked me to help him so that is what I am doing Lucy. Now no more questions as I need to get you to your last destination." she huffed as she started to push the blonde to move. Getting the message, Lucy started to move her feet and let Juvia direct her to god knows where. After what felt like hours of walking, Juvia stopped her and started to speak.

"This is where I'll leave you, enjoy the rest of your night Lucy. Oh and you must keep the blindfold on you until instructed otherwise." Juvia said as she left Lucy to wait.

"Wait no Juvia you can't leave me here by myself!" Lucy screeched.

"Didn't know you swung that way Luce. Should I leave and bring Juvia back for you?" Gray teasingly questioned as he hugged her from behind.

"Kya I don't swing that way or whatever way you're talking about Gray. Mind telling me what is going on and why I'm blindfolded? Also why was Juvia the one to do that to me?" she asked in a frenzy as her mind was running a mile a minute about her insecurities.

"Calm down Luce, I was just teasing you about liking Juvia like that. Now to answer your other questions there was a reason I needed you blindfolded. Juvia was returning a favor that she owed me. I ran into her this morning when I was leaving your place and I asked for her help. Now no more questions and follow me." he removed his arms from her waist and grabbed her hand to bring her to the last destination.

"What kind of favor?" she asked as she let him guide her to where ever.

"It's not what you're thinking Luce. I had helped Juvia and Lyon sort out some issues that they were having in their own relationship. You don't have to worry about anything Luce, I am a one girl kind of guy and you're the only girl I want to be with. Now shush we're here." he hushed her as he removed the blindfold from her eyes. Before she could playful scold him for hushing her, the sight before her stole her breath away. From what she could gather, they were at a cliff that overlooked Magnolia's night life. On the ground he had placed a blanket with a picnic basket, an ice like gazebo surrounding the area with ice flames placed in a few nooks and crannies. The added light showered the small area with shining crystals almost like looking up at the evening sky. There was also another thick pale blue wooly blanket and large fluffy pillows propped up for the two of them.

"You did all of this for us?" she moved to one of the arch of the gazebo tracing the detailed column.

"I did it for you Luce. I'm sorry that I screwed up but please never doubt that I love you." He moved behind her watching her closely. She turned around smiling at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So what is it you have planned Mr. Fullbuster hmm?" she teasingly asked.

"Something that we can only do at night Ms. Heartfilia." he responded back.

"And that would be?"

He led her over to the blanket, plopping down first before pulling her down in his lap. Wiggling slightly in his arms, she position herself so that her back was against his chest, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Stargazing." was the only words that left his mouth as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Smiling as he wrapped the blankets around them, she gently nudge his face away from her neck so he could watch the stars with her.

"The stars are so beautiful and it is a perfect night to see them as the sky is crystal clear." she gushed as she has always loved the stars and anything to do with them.

"Yeah well the stars can't compete with your beauty Luce. You look absolutely stunning tonight." his arms tighten around her waist.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Nah though you are missing somethings." he moved his arm to reach in the picnic basket to retrieve two boxes, one small one and a long slender one.

He gave her the long slender one to open first. She took it from his hands and slowly opened it. Laying in the box was an elegant necklace that had a snowflake that was nestled within a hollow star shape charm. Gray took the necklace out from the box to place around her neck. She eyed the smaller box as he gave out a nervous laugh. Picking up the smaller box he started to speak.

"As you know that I am not the best with expressing myself with words Luce. These last six months with you has been great and I'm sorry for missing our anniversary. I know I am not the best when it comes to this but I promise you that from here on out that I will do my best to be the greatest boyfriend." he stopped to open up the box revealing a beautiful promise ring. The band itself was the simple part of the ring, the stone on the other hand was what caught her eye. Nestled in the center was a sapphire stone in the shape of a star and at each point were small diamonds. Sitting there completely speechless, he continued on.

"In addition to being the best boyfriend, I also promise to do my best to make all your dreams and wishes come true and to make you the happiest woman ever Luce." he plucked the ring from the box, reaching over for Lucy's left hand, he glide the ring onto her ring finger.

"Gray... it's beautiful thank you." she tackled him into a hug, arms around his waist as his went around her back.

"I love you Luce." he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him

"I love you too Gray." she said back repositioning herself in his grip. Her back returned to resting against his chest as her head rested under his chin.

Gazing her attention back to the stars, Gray opted to watching her gaze the stars. In his opinion the stars will never hold a candle to her beauty.

_I am one lucky bastard to have you in my life Lucy._

The End... for this prompt :D the rest of the prompts will be out when I can get them out. I just have a lot going on that I need to take care of as does my beta reader. So please be patient and leave those reviews guys!

Stormy ^^


End file.
